


Neighbors AU

by Shimruto



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Dialogue-Only, well maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: Yunho becomes a new noisy neighbour of hermit Changmin. It is as simple as that.





	Neighbors AU

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to write only in dialogues. This idea did not let me sleep for 2 days so here we are.

“Chwang, you look like shit”

“Thanks, Kyu! Such a supportive friend you are!”

“And handsome by the way! But really… what happened?”

“The mutilation of the inner ear that leads to the evaporation of the sleep”

“…”

“I have a new neighbor”

“And?”

“And this guy definitely has a sugar overdose. He keeps screaming the songs for the whole evening and night. I can’t sleep…”

“Is he good-looking?”

“What?”

“His face?”

“I hate you and I have not met him yet”

“I love you too! But you know that you can solve it in like one minute?”

“Huh? How?”

“There is that amazing thing that is mastered only by the chosen ones but if you – my little padavan – train it every evening instead of sitting like a princess in a high tower you may change the world with this in the future.”

“And that thing is…?”

“Communication, genius”

“I delete you from my friends”

“I am your ONLY friend. Seriously, Changmin, just go and talk to the man until you turn into zombie and eat everybody’s brain here… though technically you already eat it with your glitching perfectionism…”

“Ctrl+Alt+Delete, Kyu!”

 

*

 

“OMG have you seen that hottie?”

“Yunho? The one who moved recently? Oh yes! He is sex on legs!”

“Right! But also so gentleman-like. He held a door for me yesterday! Do you think I have a chance?”

“Don’t be stupid! If anyone has a chance – that is me”

“You have a boyfriend!”

“He would understand hahaha. Oh, Changmin-shi! Good evening!”

“Good evening! Don’t you have any homework to finish, girls?”

“You are so boring hahaha! Say hello to your neighbor for us! You are so lucky to live just a wall apart from him”

“Yeah… right…”

 

*

 

“Yundola! This parking lot in front of your home freaks me out in the evening. Give me your hand!”

“Hahaha Heechul-hyung, I told you to stop after the second bottle.”

“And where is fun then? You should try it too!”

“I have fun! Besides someone has to drive us back.”

“Yeah, yeah… Thanks for letting me crash at your place”

“You are welcome! And for the future – you could have just come to check out my new flat without getting drunk and using it as a pretense. You know I like your company”

“I could have but again – where is fun? How are your neighbors? Anyone interesting?”

“So that is the real reason for visiting? I have met almost everyone”

“Almost?”

“Yeah… one guy is like a ninja. I saw him only from afar. He constantly disappears when I want to say hello”

“Oh! A challenge! We should try to ambush him together and… Yunhoahhhh…”

“What happened?”

“There is somebody there! We are going to be robbed! I told you! Save your hyung!”

“Geez Heechul-hyung, calm down! There is no one… let’s go”

“But I saw a shadow…”

“Of whom? A deer in the light? Hahaha”

 

*

 

“ _Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don’t believe me just watch me!_  
_Hey, Hey, Hey, oh”_

“Ugh… 1 a.m. Is he kidding me? I am going to kill him”

 

*

 

“Oh! Hello…”

“Can you stop?”

“I am Yunho. Nice to meet you!”

“… Stop that!”

 “Stop? What?”

“Singing at night! Human beings need sleep!”

“May I know the name of this human being?”

“… Changmin”

“Changminnie! Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Are you nuts?”

“I am Yunho… Wait! Changmin! Don’t go yet! I am…”

 

*

 

“Good morning, Changmin! Such a nice… weather… today… Is he still mad?”

 

*

 

“What are you doing on the floor?”

“Changmin! Hi! Hodong-shi from that apartment lost his contact lenses. I am trying to find them.”

“… Ok”

“Ok? Don’t you want to help me?”

“You are helping him – there is no need for me to help you in this situation”

“… What is this logic? Wait…”

“I am busy”

“You only returned from work”

“How do you know?”

“Well you have a rather simple schedule every day…”

“You know my schedule!??”

“… Would you like a cup of tea?”

“YOU ARE NUTS!”

“I am Yunho but you can call me hyung… Wait! Changmin!”

 

*

 

“Who is there?”

“Changmin! It’s Yunho. Please open the door”

“What do you need?”

“Oh… Just wanted to check if you saw my note. I put it on your door.”

“I didn’t”

“Really? Strange…  Did someone take it?”

“Yunho, I am rather busy…”

“Building Legos?”

“… How do you know?”

“I see it from here… Whoa, Changminnie! Have you fallen ill? Your face is red… and ears too… wow seems to be a strong flu”

“Go home! And stop putting your phone number on my door!”

“Wait! How do you know there was a phone number?”

“…”

“Would you like a cup of hot milk for your progressing flu? Wait! Changmin…”

 

*

 

“What are you doing near my job?”

“Oh Changminnie! Hello!”

“Stop calling me like that!”

“Changdolla?”

“…”

“Wait! Sorry! Come back!”

 

*

 

“Oh Changminnie! What a surprise!”

“… How did you know about Kyu’s café?”

“I…”

“Is this your neighbor?”

“Yeah, hi! I am Yunho!”

“Go home!”

“He is hot!”

“Kyu!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Now I understand why you can’t sleep”

“What?”

“KYU!”

“I mean even I am swayed. I am Kyuhyun by the way…”

“Kyu, go home!”

“No need to be that protective, Chwang”

“Changminnie! After flu you can’t sleep? Would you like a cup of hot cacao?”

“Oh he would take hot without cacao… Changmin! Where are you taking me? Ah! It hurts! It was nice to meet you, Yunho! YAH! IT HURTS!”

 

*

 

“Are you searching for the lenses again?”

“Changmin? Oh no! I forgot my keys at the friends’ place and they are pretty drunk already to drive here”

“And you are going to spend the whole night sitting on the door?”

“Umm… yes?”

“…”

 “It’s ok! I have a lot of music on my phone and…”

“Come in!”

“What!!???”

“Come in!... I mean I have bought quite a lot of food for one person and it is cold outside at night already – so… You don’t want?”

“NO! I… Thank you! Changminnie is so nice!”

“On a second thought you will be ok on the floor…”

“No wait! Here! I am already in! You can’t kick out the guest.”

“What is this logic?”

 

*

 

“You cook your food yourself?”

“… Yes. And you not?”

“Umm… I usually buy it already cooked”

“A waste of money and a kill for a stomach”

“Is my health important to you? Will you cook for me from now on?”

“Do you want back to the floor?”

“Zipping my lips!”

“I doubt you will survive for more than 5 minutes”

“You seem to know me well already, Changminnie”

“…”

“Zipping it!”

 

*

 

“It is delicious, Changminah!”

“… Thank you…”

“Wow it would be hard to return to fast food…”

“I am not cooking for you!”

“But you already did”

“…”

“Zipping it!”

 

*

 

“You have so many books, Changdollah! They are really good”

“How do you know?”

“Do you think I can’t read?”

 “That is not what I meant!... I thought you preferred singing.”

“Hahaha that too. But I like a lot of things”

“… hm…”

“Hm?”

“You are different today somehow”

“Different?”

“Much calmer… and less strange?”

“As if you were not strange”

“What!?”

“Hahaha well… let’s be honest – you did not give me a lot of chances to prove myself”

“… maybe…”

“So… as an apology maybe you will agree to start over on better terms?”

“Maybe”

“…”

“Yes… ok. Just one condition”

“What condition?”

“You will get rid of the habit to sing at night”

“But I do not have this habit”

“Really! And what was that torture that happened every night?”

“It was not a torture – more like a mating call?”

“WHAT?”

“Changminah, you were always hiding from me when I moved here and no matter how much I tried to get acquainted with you – you fled away”

“I did not flee!”

“…”

“I… maybe… I am not good with new people”

“I got it – that is why I decided that you had to make the first step”

“Me? Decided?... Wait! THAT IS WHY YOU SCREAMED THOSE SONGS ALL THE TIME?”

“Clever right? And for your information I sing much better – I had to make it sound worse for you to speed up the events”

“Why?”

“Hm.. why do you think?”

“…”

“Are you going to kick me back to the floor?”

“Yes – to my floor… Hyung”

“Changdollah! That is so romantic!”

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting is good for your health^^^ thank you for reading!


End file.
